Sérénité
by yaoi no Yue
Summary: On ne peut refaire le passé, on ne peut non plus retourner dans l'enfance, la seule chose à faire c'est de construire le lendemain. Vivre à chaque instant, carpe diem. Un petit shonen-ai pour faire passer le temps.


**Sérénité**

 **Disclamer** : Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi malheureusement Harry Potter et ses amis, ainsi que son monde sont l'invention de J.K Rowling, seule cette histoire est de mon cru. Bien sûr j'écris pour mon seul plaisir, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.

 **Pairing** : Drarry

 **Vous l'avez sûrement compris, c'est une histoire mettant en scène DEUX HOMMES ! Donc ceux qui sont contre cela ainsi que les 'enfants' veuillez quitter cette page sans insultes. Merci de votre compréhension.**

 **Rating** : T

 **Genre** : romance

 **Résumé** : On ne peut refaire le passé, on ne peut non plus retourner dans l'enfance, la seule chose à faire c'est de construire le lendemain. Vivre à chaque instant, carpe diem.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_

 _Je sais il faut que je finisse «_ _Le fil rouge du Destin_ _» mais bon comme cet one-shot m'est venu dans la tête, bah je vous laisse profiter XD_

* * *

Dans l'immensité du ciel bleu valsaient de nombreux nuages blancs. Les rayons du soleil chauffaient la terre calmement. Une douce brise dansait dans cette verte prairie, caressant les plantes aux mille couleurs fleuries, virevoltant les feuilles des arbres, buissonnantes, touchant de sa délicatesse l'herbe frissonnante. Mais surtout, elle l'entoura lui, l'enfant, le berçant comme une mère sur ce corps détendu. Le vent cajola ses roses joues, joua avec ses cheveux doux. La tranquillité souveraine reposait sur cette sérénité.

Il dormait d'un sommeil profond, l'inconscient petit, son esprit voyageait dans les dédales de ses songes. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le réveiller. On le regardait dormir, le sourire aux lèvres. Jours paisibles. Les farceurs se regardèrent puis, prient par l'inspiration soudaine, ils décorèrent le visage endormi. Son amant arriva, surprenant les artistes et leur courra après sous des éclats de rires. Lui dormait toujours, à poings fermés comme un bébé, bien bienheureux dans ses rêves. Un délicat sourire épanouit sur ses lèvres où échappait un léger soupire.

Ses amis finirent par revenir, s'assirent autour de lui, de façon protectrice.

\- Et bien, il s'endort vraiment n'importe d'où.

\- Oui, on dirait que tous cela est derrière lui à présent.

\- C'est normal, il faut qu'il se relaxe un peu aussi,…. Tout va bien se passait pour lui, maintenant que c'est finit.

\- C'est vrai. Et dire qu'au début, quand on l'a rencontré il était complètement renfermé sur lui-même. Comme s'il y avait un mur entre lui et nous.

\- Ouais, et il piquait parfois des crises d'hystéries quand on voulait le suivre dans ses frasques dangereux. Il était si maladroit.

\- Mais maintenant, regarde le, il est en totale confiance.

Les autres rirent de bon cœur face à ces constatations.

\- On dirait un gosse, surtout quand il dort comme ça. Il nous donne envie de le taquiner, et de le câliner.

\- Ouais, mais n'en fait pas trop, son amant est super jaloux et possessif.

\- Sûr, on aurait peut être dû le protéger de lui au final.

\- Ah ! Comme si on pouvait empêcher ces deux là de se réunir.

Ils se regardèrent, se comprenant mutuellement sans paroles et leurs regards se firent au loin, parcourant le ciel et loin à travers la prairie.

L'après-midi s'avança progressivement, les amis commencèrent à partir s'amuser ailleurs. L'amant était revenu entre temps et était assis juste près de l'endormi.

\- Tu viens ? Demanda son ami qui allait partir.

Il regarda le paisible visage de son ange, ses yeux brillèrent d'amour. L'autre comprit de suite et sut la réponse avant même qu'il prenne parole.

\- Non, je vais rester.

Son ami hocha juste la tête, puis partit. Et lui, son attention ne quitta plus le rêveur. Il restera là encore un peu.

Quand tous partirent, ils ne restèrent plus qu'eux deux sur cette prairie. Il soupira puis s'étendit sur l'herbe, les bras croisés derrière la tête, le regard tourné vers le ciel, son esprit vagabonda dans ses souvenirs. Il repensa à cette nuit-là, cette nuit où ses sentiments envers son amant s'étaient révélés.

 _Il venait de finir son rapport de mission, le ciel étoilé montrait l'avancement de la nuit. Oui, il était bien tard à ce moment-là. Il retira ses lunettes, s'étira, puis se massa son épaule engourdit et ses tempes. Son regard dériva sur l'avis de recherche vers celui qu'il considérait à cette époque comme un ami. Il repensa avec inquiétude_ _à_ _l'immense récompense pour sa capture_ _qui faisait que_ _son ami ne pourrait jamais être tranquille, son ami, qui se noyait déjà sous les attentes et responsabilités. Il rangea ses affaires et voulut partir se coucher_ _quand_ _quelque chose à la fenêtre attira sa curiosité. Doucement, il sortit dehors, et inspira l'air frais._

 _C'est là qu'il les vit : des étincelles de multiples couleurs, rouge, or, argent, blanc, vert. Ces petites boules planaient dans l'air comme de la pluie ou un feu d'artifice. Fasciné, il voulut y toucher, mais au dernier moment l'étincelle évita sa main comme munit d'une volonté propre, elle flotta légèrement jusqu'à terre où elle s'éteignit, triste éphémère._

 _Il rechercha la source et vit le dos de son ami au centre de ces petits éclats qui l'entouraient comme des lucioles. Son visage était nostalgique mais son regard restait concentré. L'origine venait de sa baguette, et de son autre main, il guida_ _it_ _les étincelles comme pour les faire danser. C'était un spectacle magnifique. L'instant était magique._

 _Quand son ami remarqua enfin sa présence, il lui offrit un sourire espiègle et déclara :_

 _\- Ne les touche pas. C'est dangereux._

 _Puis d'un saut, il se retrouva devant lui et reprit parole :_

 _\- Tu es encore debout Draco. Tu as finis ton rapport bien tard._

 _\- Oui, et toi, que fais-tu là ?_

 _\- Oh, je m'entraînais sur de nouveaux sortilèges, puis au final j'ai laissé faire ma baguette._

 _Il avait un petit air boudeur sur son visage._

 _\- Ah ? Et quelles sont ces lumières ?_

 _\- Hum… On peut dire que c'est ma magie, je pense… Oui, on peut voir ça comme ça. Comment t'expliquer… Notre corps est un réservoir, et notre baguette un catalyseur. Lorsqu'on jette un sort, notre magie exprime notre volonté. Seulement dans mon cas, ma magie a toujours agit toute seule et instinctivement. Ma magie sort elle-même et entraîne celle de ma baguette. Ce qui est assez violent physiquement, je dois avouer._

 _Il ria_ _it_ _nerveusement à ses paroles._

 _\- Bien sûr, si tu contrôles après ce flux il n'y aura aucun risque. Seulement, elle reste ma magie, de ce fait pour les autres elle est corrosive._

 _Draco ne dit rien face à cette révélation. Il savait que la magie d'Harry était particulière, il ne connaissait pas la peine qu'endurer le brun pour supporter cette puissance. Et même s'il avait sentit une pointe de tristesse dans la voix du Gryffondor, pour lui Harry avait le contrôle et c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas peur, et trouvait cela sublime._

 _\- On dirait des lucioles, souffla-t-il sans s'en rentre compte._

 _Il le regard_ _a_ _étonné. Puis en se tournant vers les étincelles restantes il réfléchitavec un sourire éclatant._

 _\- Oui, ça y ressemble en effet._

 _Il refit de nouveaux jets de lumières, s'amusant innocemment comme un enfant. Aux yeux des autres, il était un brasier, un feu ardent et violent qui brûlait tout sur son passage. C'était ce qu'il pensait aussi au début : sa magie était aussi envoutant_ _e_ _que sauvage. Pourtant à sa grande surprise, il peut aussi la doser, la rendre encore plus vivante et gracieuse. C'était vraiment intéressant à observer, il ne s'en lassera_ _it_ _surement jamais. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de cet être fort et étrangement délicat, qui tournoyait sous ces lumières. On aurait dit un tableau enchanteur._

 _Le contempler l'instruis_ _ait_ _aussi sur la nature de sa propre magie : elle était un autre genre. Elle n'était pas aussi puissante que celle d'Harry, ni même aussi entreprenante. Elle n'avait pas ce caractère impressionnant_ _que possédait_ _celle du brun. Harry sembl_ _ait_ _avoir lu dans ses pensées_ _car il sourit_ _malicieusement :_

 _\- Personne n'a la même magie, Draco. J'admire la tienne car elle n'embrase pas et ne brûle pas, même pour les autres, elle est plus comme de l'eau. Elle t'obéit et ne fait pas qu'à sa tête. Elle est réfléchit dans son genre. Elle peut être façonnée, modeler selon tes envies et à ta guise. C'est vraiment génial, tu sais. J'aime réellement ta magie._

 _Ses joues étaient rouges de gêne, et il se surpr_ _enait_ _de penser qu'il était mignon ainsi. Il était vrai, sa magie était plus maniable que celle d'Harry, mais il avait toujours l'immense crainte qu'elle ne puisse protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. C'était dans ces moments qu'il prenait conscience de sa faiblesse._

 _\- On est différent Draco. Ta magie est captivante : elle peut protéger et soigner si tu le souhaites. Alors que le mienne, même avec tous les efforts que je fais, elle ne pourra jamais faire un verre en cristal ciselé. Elle sera toujours là pour attaquer mes ennemis._

 _C'était incroyable la façon dont Harry décrivait la magie. Il comprenait alors pourquoi l'autre sorcier était un leader né, il avait la capacité innée de rassurer les autres et de les protéger. Son sourire naïf lui remonta_ _it_ _le moral._

 _\- Dis moi Harry tu peux le refaire s'il te plait._

 _\- Le refaire ? Bien sûr !_

 _Cette nuit-là, il avait compris qu'Harry était comme sa magie : fragile comme une luciole, il pourrait disparaître dans un souffle éphémère. Mais brillant pour guider les autres et assez fort pour détruire. Seulement il était aussi inaccessible pour le commun des mortels._

 _Notre chemin avait une fin, nous le savions. Et nous savions aussi pertinemment que ce chemin pourrait se séparer. Mais pour l'instant, nous sommes ensemble à construire notre avenir et cela était suffisant._

Draco l'appela faiblement, en lui caressant la joue.

\- Hé Harry, réveille-toi, il commence à se faire tard et le temps est plus frais à présent.

Harry ouvrit paresseusement ses yeux perdus. Sa conscience revint et il fut de suite séduit par les différentes senteurs qui l'entourait : la fraicheur de l'herbe, les parfums des fleurs, la chaleur de la terre… et l'arôme distincte de son amant.

\- Allez viens paresseux. Dépêche-toi, les autres nous attendent.

\- Hum, sourit le brun. On a qu'à les laisser faire.

\- Fainéant va.

Draco embrassa ses lèvres tentatrices. Maintenant que la guerre était terminée, que les morts furent enterrés, il ne restait que le chagrin qui guérira avec le temps. Bien sûr, il restait encore quelques partisans du seigneur des ténèbres qui étaient en fuite mais pour le reste, le temps aspire à la paix. La sérénité.

* * *

Voilà, et bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui reprennent l'école !


End file.
